robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Dead End.
Attention! This is a FICTIONAL Story, which means it is FAKE and MADE UP. Please do not hate for that reason. The Dead End. I was on Tower Battles one day, I was trying to farm coins when my friend joined and told me in private chat what he thought was creepy. I thought he was lying but he told me to join him in a game. The game had a default Roblox icon but the name was "The Dead End." I thought nothing of it, though the only weird thing to me so far was that the person who made the game was not there. His name didn't appear, I didn't know what it was but assumed it was some sort of glitch the creator did to look spooky. The Game. The game was dark, it had nothing but a sign saying "No Escape." Me and my friend were discussing what it was about on Discord. After 5 minutes something appeared. It was a doorway, when we walked into what looked like a house many weird sounds started playing.I suppose it was distorted sounds to make it spookier, though the house was really green. Too green to even describe how green it is. We walked to what was a kids' bedroom. That's where it got weird. Laughs were randomly everywhere and we couldn't walk out. The green was gone, the room had a bunk bed and a computer that looked really old. It was running Windows 10 so that was useful at least. I looked in a file called "DEAD END" Which was exactly what the game was called. We both got transported to another game called "You Lost." You Lost. The spawn was outside, it looked like a city or town. There were stores, houses, and other buildings everywhere. There were cars going but in the distance I could make out a transparent Robloxian. My friend saw it and I got a close up, I sent it to him on Discord and he instantly recognized it as a person that would join him in every game and ask if he wanted to play his. It was weird, but then it started to get closer. Each step we took it got faster, it got to the point where it was running. When he caught us, we were transported then to a type of jail. We found some kind of random key and we were out. We went left and then at the end there was a sign saying "Dead End" And a sign next to it saying "You Have Lost, I am sorry but it will have to happen. I couldn't let you leave like that." We were obviously freaked out and we heard growling sounds. A large animal that we didn't know was then chasing us. It had was really angry but then, when we made it to the other side it was the same signs. Our Robloxians would then turn into only heads. Blood would be shown all over the screen as we'd wonder what happened. Sounds would play that sounded like weapons being made. We were than transported to a different game called "The Game." The Game When we were there, lights were flashing. The same ghost was there staring at us. The objective was for some reason "Find The Corpse." My friend then made a theory that we're not the same person and this time trying to find the dead person that was in the house and was being chased by the Animal, and Ghost. He though we were the master of all of this and that we made the plan to kill the person. We could chat to people that looked like the Average Roblox noob. They said things like "Goodluck sir! The animal got them!" And, "The ghost sure spooked them!" When we were at the similar prison, 2 dead Robloxian heads were on a table. No animal or ghost was there. Just 2 Robloxian heads. That is when both of our games crashed and the text that appears freaked us out. It said "You Killed Them. Good Job." All of the noobs in the original place where there clapping in the end also. My friend had the correct theory. Finished We have finished the game, the person later got banned and his games were set to private. We could just remain with our theory that we switched between 2 roles. We got a message saying "Weapons are done being made, they were added to your inventory" With someone with no username. We were both confused by how he can message us even though his account was banned, and about the weapons. Though I thought back to the sound which sounded like weapons were being made. I looked in my avatar settings and looked at my gears and saw a large version of the dark heart with the top covered in blood. Other Created by Kdjxizpz